1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to a method of synchronizing and integrating data. The embodiments herein particularly relates to a method of synchronizing data between the source and the target systems. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a system and method for synchronization of data and recovery of failures during synchronization between two systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data transferred over a computer bus is synchronized to a bus clock, which ensures that the devices connected to the bus receive a valid data. Moreover, synchronization between the devices includes synchronizing a data used by different applications on the same electronic device.
Hitherto, synchronizing such devices with another device has required an additional acquisition of computer software, usually developed by the manufacturer of one of the devices. Such computer software is relatively clumsy and inefficient. Moreover, the computer software usually places a limitation on the type or format of the data to be synchronized. As a result each device needs its own corresponding synchronization software, each of which needs to be loaded on another device in order to affect a synchronization process.
Hence there is a need for a method for unidirectional and bidirectional synchronization and integration of data between at-least two systems or two instances of same systems and a method for recovering data from a synchronization failure. There is also a need for a method for efficiently handling a recovery of data during synchronization. There is also a need for a method and system for automatically recovering from system and application failures of any type and duration.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.